Love The Way You Die
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Regretness always tastes bitter. Sepenggal kisah tentang penyesalan Kris. Penyesalan yang selalu datang di akhir. Namun, tentu saja beribu penyesalan itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya. #TaoRis #KrisTao. A/N : Warning! Genderswitch! FF UNTUK MEMUASKAN KERINDUAN HAW PADA OTP UGH


Love The Way You Die

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ANGST, TRAGEDY**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **WU YIFAN, CHOI SIWON, KIM TAEYEON, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Menjadi seorang ketua mafia terkenal Tiongkok tidak menjadikan hidup Kris bahagia. Ia telah kehilangan_ _ **dia**_ _, kehilangannya yang membuatnya nyaris gila karenanya. Kris tahu bahwa dia menyesal, menyesal telah melibatkan gadis itu. Tapi, Kris tahu, setidaknya gadis itu tidak direnggut oleh orang lain. She is his, always his. Terinspirasi dari lagu Eminem berjudul nyaris sama (Love The Way You Lie), inilah_ _ **Love The Way You Die**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **HAIIIII!**

 **Another absurd oneshot for my love KRISTAO! Please, entah kenapa HAW masih jatuh cinta sama couple ini. Terlalu cinta ternyata membawa dampak, huh? What a gift. Tapi, HAW nggak pernah nyesel suka KRISTAO. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE THEM!**

 **SANGAT RECOMMENDED bagi kalian untuk membaca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan** _ **Eminem ft. Rihanna – Love The Way You Lie**_ **!**

 **Okee then, nggak usah banyak basa basi deh!**

 **CEKIDOT!**

 _._

 _-Love The Way You Die-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

DUG DUG DUG

Klub malam itu terasa hidup, dengan banyak orang di sana. Mereka saling bergesekan badan, bergerak mengikuti irama musik dari DJ, melakukan banyak hal ilegal yang–tentu saja–mereka anggap legal.

Di antara seluruh hiruk pikuk itu, tampak seorang _namja_ duduk di meja bar. Empat orang _bodyguard_ ada di belakangnya, mengawasi sekitarnya, melindungi _namja_ itu. Sebuah botol _tequilla_ ada di sampingnya, dengan sebuah gelas kecil di tangannya.

"Kau terlihat lesu sekali."

 _Namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu mendongak, mendapati sang bartender yang menatapnya seraya mengelap sebuah gelas. Bartender itu merapikan botol-botol kosong di sekitarnya, kemudian menaruhnya di bawah meja bar.

"Oh, ayolah, Kris! Sudah 1 tahun kau lesu seperti ini."ucap _namja_ bartender itu, digelengi _namja_ di hadapannya– _namja_ yang ia panggil Kris.

"Kau tahu, tidak mudah untuk melupakan _-_ _ **nya**_."ucap Kris.

Bartender ber- _nametag_ Park Chanyeol itu pun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Dia menepuk pundak Kris, kemudian tersenyum miris. _Namja_ di hadapannya benar-benar kacau, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya.

"Terimakasih, Yeol. Aku harus kembali ke _basecamp_."ucap Kris, kemudian menyerahkan segepok uang untuk pelayanan Chanyeol dan botol _tequilla_ pesanannya.

"Tidak, Kris. Ambil saja."ucap Chanyeol, menolah pemberian Kris.

"Aku masih punya banyak di rumah. Bayar hutang-hutangmu."ucap Kris–tanpa mengambil balik uangnya–kemudian segera melenggang pergi bersama _bodyguard_ -nya.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Kris, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Dia meraih segepok uang pemberian Kris, kemudian–tanpa menghitungnya–langsung memasukkannya ke dalam kasir. Chanyeol menatap _porsche_ Kris yang meninggalkan barnya, pikirannya tertuju pada _namja_ sahabatnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Kris terlalu mencintai _**yeoja**_ itu sehingga tidak bisa melupakannya."

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian."

Kris menatap keempat _bodyguard_ setianya, kemudian berjalan ke lantai dua rumahnya dengan lesu. Keempat _bodyguard_ itu menatap Kris dengan khawatir, tahu bahwa tuannya benar-benar sedang merasa sulit dan sedih.

Setelah tuannya masuk ke dalam kamar, mereka pun berbincang.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa orang sekejam Tuan Wu bisa lesu seperti itu."ucap salah seorang _bodyguard_ –Kim Namjoon.

"Aku kasihan padanya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan."ucap _bodyguard_ lainnya–Oh Sehun.

"Tentu saja dia kehilangan. Dia kehilangan _**yeoja**_ yang paling dia sayang seumur hidupnya."ucap _bodyguard_ lain yang lebih senior–Bang Yongguk.

"Kalian tidak pernah tahu cerita keseluruhannya."

Ketiga _bodyguard_ itu menoleh, menatap _bodyguard_ paling senior mereka. _Namja_ berlesung pipit itu menatap mereka, kemudian memalingkan mukanya lagi–Choi Siwon.

"Aku sudah menjadi _bodyguard_ Kris selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Kris, dia tidak seseram apa yang kalian dengar. Aslinya, dia itu baik. Kau hanya harus dekat dengannya, dan dia akan memperlakukanmu seperti saudaranya sendiri."jelas Siwon–saking dekatnya dengan Kris, dia bahkan tidak memanggil Kris dengan sebutan _Tuan Wu_.

"Lalu bagaimana _**yeoja**_ itu bisa meninggalkan Tuan Wu?"tanya Kim Namjoon–dia baru menjadi _bodyguard_ Kris selama 5 bulan.

.

.

"Kris terpaksa membunuh _yeoja_ itu."

"APA!?"

-XOXO-

Di dalam kamarnya, Kris duduk di pinggir kasur. Wajahnya tertunduk, dengan tangan yang meremas rambutnya sendiri. Botol-botol _whiskey_ dan pil-pil berserakan di sekitarnya, benar-benar tidak rapi. Pakaiannya berantakan; dasi sudah ia lepas, kusut, dengan jas yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat kusam.

 _He is fucking messy_.

"ARGH!"

PRANG!

Kris mengerang keras, kemudian meraih sebuah botol _whiskey_ kosong dan membantingnya ke lantai. _Whiskey_ di dalamnya pun tumpah ruah, dan cairannya mengalir ke arah Kris. Kris menatap pantulan dirinya dari cairan _whiskey_ itu. Pantulan diri yang benar-benar memprihatinkan.

Tetapi kemudian, wajah seorang _yeoja_ tengah tersenyum terpantul di sana.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

PRANG!

Kali ini, Kris membanting gelas kecil di sampingnya ke arah cairan itu. Kris meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kris mengerang dan mengerang, semakin keras. Segala hal mulai menghantam kepalanya, bagai potongan film yang kusut dan tercecer.

.

" _Hai, aku Huang Zitao."_

 _._

" _Kau terlihat menyeramkan, tuan. Hihihi."_

 _._

" _Aku ingin sekali bisa naik Namsan Tower."_

 _._

" _Kris, ini indah!"_

 _._

" _I love you too, Kris."_

 _._

" _Kris, jangan pergi! Mereka berbahaya! Tolonglah!"_

 _._

" _Bunuh aku, Kris."_

 _._

"ARGHHHH! TIDAAKKKK! TAOOOO!"

BRAK!

Teriakan kencang Kris memancing _maid-maid_ dan _bodyguard_ -nya untuk menerobos masuk kamarnya. _Maid_ paling senior di rumahnya–Kim Taeyeon–langsung menghampirinya, dan mendekap Kris erat. Seorang _maid_ muda–Wendy Son–menangis melihat keadaan Kris. Siwon dan Sehun saling bertatapan, miris dengan keadaan tuannya yang menyedihkan.

"TIDAAKKKK! KUMOHONNN! MAAFKAAN AKUU, TAOO!"

"Kris, sudah, sudah! Tao sudah tenang! Kris! Buatkan teh hangat, Luna!"pekik Taeyeon, berusaha menenangkan Kris.

"Baik, _eonnie_!"sahut seorang _maid_ –Luna–dan segera berlari keluar.

Tangan Kris bergerak liar, menarik-narik rambutnya dengan membabi-buta. Namjoon dan Sehun segera ambil langkah, menahan kedua tangan Kris agar tidak menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Wendy meraih sebuah lap, kemudian membersihkan kekacauan di kamar itu. Yongguk pun turun tangan dan membantu Wendy.

"Kris, sudahlah! Kris!"

-XOXO-

Butuh 1 jam agar kondisi Kris mereda.

Kris tertidur dalam pelukan Taeyeon, dengan Taeyeon yang tidak berhenti mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Kamar Kris sudah rapi, dengan tiga gelas teh kosong di hadapannya. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, cemas dengan keadaan Kris.

"Sebaiknya kita ubah posisinya tidur di kasur. Ayo."ucap Siwon.

Namjoon, Sehun, Siwon, dan Yongguk segera mengambil posisi pada tubuh Kris, kemudian mengangkatnya bersamaan dan menempatkannya di atas kasur. Luna meraih sebuah bantal, menaruhnya di bawah kepala Kris. Saking terlelapnya–mungkin lelah karena ia sudah berteriak-teriak frustasi selama sejam–Kris tidak terbangun oleh perpindahan itu. Taeyeon berjongkok di hadapan wajah Kris, menatapnya dengan merana. Taeyeon dan Siwon adalah 2 orang yang sudah menemani Kris semenjak remaja.

"Siwon, dia semakin menggila."ucap Taeyeon pada Siwon, membuat sang empunya menghela nafas berat.

"Kita sudah melakukan semampu kita, Taeyeon. Terapi-terapi itu tidak berpengaruh. Dia masih menyesal pada _**yeoja**_ itu. Kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak."ucap Siwon, membuat Taeyeon menunduk lesu.

TAP

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Siwon, membuatnya menoleh. Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran–jelas sekali bahwa dia tidak tahu kronologi yang terjadi pada Kris.

"Baiklah. Di ruanganku saja."

-XOXO-

Namjoon dan Siwon sudah berada di ruangan CCTV, duduk berdampingan. Ada Taeyeon dan Sehun di sana–Siwon mengajak keduanya.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?"tanya Siwon, diangguki Namjoon.

"Kau akan kaget ketika mengetahuinya, Namjoon."ucap Sehun.

Siwon pun mulai bercerita mengenai Kris dan segala perubahan gilanya.

( _Italic = Siwon bercerita_ )

 _2 tahun yang lalu, Kris bukanlah seperti yang sekarang. Dia adalah ketua mafia yang paling ditakuti seantero daratan Tiongkok, menguasai banyak organisasi penjahat dan terkenal bengis tanpa ampun. Jika seseorang membuatnya kesal, Kris tak segan menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuhnya. Uang, wanita, dan pistol adalah mainannya._

 _Semua berawal ketika dia datang ke sebuah klub. Klub malam, langganannya. Klub malam Chanyeol._

 _Di sana, dia bertemu dengan seorang bartender asing. Bartender itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Sandara, saudara perempuan Chanyeol. Sandara menangkap suatu firasat pada Kris, dan akhirnya mereka berteman._

 _Suatu hari, Sandara dan Kris berjalan bersama untuk mengunjungi keluarga sepupunya. Sandara dan Kris sudah seperti sahabat, dan Kris senang bergaul dengan Sandara. Di keluarga sepupu Sandara, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Kris._

 _Adik sepupu Sandara, Huang Zitao._

 _Gadis itu membuat Kris jatuh cinta untuk pandangan pertama._

"Huang Zitao? Apa yang membuat _yeoja_ ini spesial di mata Tuan Wu?"tanya Namjoon, menyela cerita Siwon.

"Aku belum selesai. _You better listen to me_ , oke?"ucap Siwon.

Namjoon mengangguk.

 _Setiap kali Kris ingin mengetahui info seseorang, biasanya dia mengirim aku atau Sehun untuk pergi mencari info. Tapi nyatanya, dia selalu pergi seorang diri. Dia selalu pergi ke suatu tempat, dari matahari muncul hingga bulan muncul. Ke rumah Tao._

 _Kris mengawasi Tao dari kejauhan, mengamati kehidupan gadis itu. Gadis itu ternyata adalah seorang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas, dan aktif dalam kegiatan kerelawanan. Tao adalah seorang malaikat, itu yang dikatakan banyak teman-temannya._

 _Kris pun mulai mendekati Tao lewat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu soal perasaan Kris, karena orang pertama yang Kris ceritakan adalah Chanyeol; kedua adalah aku dan Sehun. Tao senang berkenalan dengan Kris, tanpa mengetahui siapa Kris sebenarnya._

 _Kris rajin mengunjungi Tao, mengiriminya barang-barang yang Tao suka dengan nama anonim. Mungkin sampai sekarang, Tao tidak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya barang-barang bagus itu. Kris memberinya seekor anjing golden retriever, dan Tao begitu menyukainya._

 _Kris menyayangi Tao melebihi apapun. Tapi, Tao belum tahu soal itu. Kris memendamnya kuat-kuat, berusaha agar Tao hanya menganggapnya kakaknya. Kris menyadari resiko jika Tao masuk dalam hidupnya, makanya dia berusaha agar Tao tidak usah ikut campur hidupnya._

 _Nyatanya, Tao sukarela ikut campur hidup kelam Kris._

 _Tao tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar Kris, melihat setiap target-target pembunuhan, rencana kejahatan, dan semua catatan kriminal Kris. Kris menyadari bahwa Tao sudah mengetahuinya, tapi Tao tidak marah._

 _Gadis itu malah memeluk Kris, mengucapkan satu hal yang selamanya akan selalu diingat Kris dalam hidupnya._

" _Sendirian dalam hidup, itu menyakitkan. Aku sukarela untuk menghapus kesendirianmu."_

 _Semenjak itu, Tao berpacaran dengan Kris. Kris menempatkan Tao di rumahnya, dan dia mengirim beberapa bodyguard untuk tinggal di rumah Tao yang lama–mengawasi keluarganya. Kris mengenalkan Tao pada banyak rekan bisnisnya, memproklamirkan gadis itu sebagai miliknya._

 _Tapi, itu tidak lama._

 _6 bulan setelah berpacaran, saingan bisnis Kris tahu bahwa Tao adalah orang yang tepat untuk diincar dan dicelakai. Kris mulai mengurung Tao di dalam kamar, menaruh bodyguard di setiap sudut rumah sementara dia, aku, dan Sehun pergi untuk menyelidiki orang-orang yang berniat mencelakai Tao._

 _Ketika kami kembali, Tao sudah menghilang. Dia diculik, dan rumah ini penuh dengan darah bodyguard kami yang gugur._

 _Kris kalap. Dia mengutuk orang-orang yang menculik Tao, dan langsung mendatangi si penculik. Si penculik mengancam akan melukai dan membunuh Tao jika Kris tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya._

"Apa permintaannya?"tanya Namjoon, penasaran.

Siwon dan Taeyeon saling berpandangan, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Taeyeon tidak kuat mendengar cerita itu, tapi _yeoja_ itu memaksakan diri untuk menemani Siwon bercerita.

 _Penculik itu ingin agar Kris membunuh orang-orang miskin di Korea Selatan, demi kehancuran negara itu. Penculik itu adalah mafia Korea Utara._

 _Kris tentu saja kaget. Meskipun dia adalah seorang mafia, Kris hanya membunuh orang yang menjadi targetnya. Kris tidak menyangka bahwa penculik itu memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang Kris benci. Sampai sekarang Kris belum tahu apa alasan penculik itu memintanya berbuat demikian._

 _Tapi kemudian, aku berhasil menyusup ke dalam organisasi itu dan menyelamatkan Tao. Kris bersyukur bertemu Tao, dan dia mendekapnya lama sekali. Tapi, wajah Tao terlihat sangat sedih dan tidak senang._

 _Putus asa, lebih tepatnya._

" _Kris, jika mereka tahu kau berhasil menculikku, mereka akan memusnahkan Korea Selatan."_

 _Kris berkata bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan Korea Selatan. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah keselamatan Tao. Tapi tentu, kalian tahu siapa Tao. Tao adalah malaikat, begitu kata teman-temannya._

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menindas Korea Selatan! Kumohon, Kris!"ucap Tao._

 _Para penculik itu segera mendatangi Kris, mengancamnya. Kris terpojok, dengan Tao di sampingnya. Kris tidak akan membiarkan Tao terbunuh, Tao sangatlah berharga baginya._

" _Kami akan membunuh Tao jika kau tidak melakukannya! Serahkan Tao dan mari rundingkan caramu bunuh diri, Kris!"pekik salah seorang penculik saat itu._

 _Kris kalap. Kris tidak ingin Tao terbunuh, tapi Kris tidak bisa membiarkan para penculik itu mengusik Korea Selatan dan membombardirnya. Semua karena politik dan bisnis, Kris begitu menyadarinya._

 _Kemudian, tangan lentik Tao mengusap lengannya. Kris menatap Tao nanar, dan Tao tersenyum di atas tangisnya. Dia menuntun tangan Kris yang memegang pistol ke arah dadanya, mengusap tangan itu dengan lembut._

" _Bunuh aku, Kris."ucap Tao, lirih._

" _Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!"pekik Kris._

 _Tao menatap Kris, kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Masih ada para penculik itu di sana, menyaksikan mereka berdua. Kris tahu dia terpojok, tapi dia akan memperjuangkan Tao apapun resikonya._

" _Kris, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menindas Korea Selatan. Kris, jangan biarkan mereka membunuhku. Bunuh aku, dengan tanganmu sendiri."ucap Tao, dengan senyum yang meyakinkan._

 _Kris menatap wajah Tao dengan putus asa. Tao tersenyum, mengecup pipi Kris lembut. Tangannya masih setia menuntun tangan Kris yang memegangi pistol ke arah dadanya, jantungnya._

" _Bunuh aku, Kris."ucap Tao, lirih._

 _Kris menatap Tao, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada para penculik itu. Para penculik itu tersenyum jahat._

" _Bagaimana, Kris? Jika kau melakukan apa yang kami minta, hidupmu akan damai dan gadis cantikmu itu akan selalu berada di sisimu."ucap salah seorang penculik._

 _Kris menatap mereka, kemudian menatap Tao. Tao menggeleng padanya, tidak ingin Kris menuruti penculik itu._

 _CHU!_

 _Kris mencium bibir Tao lembut, dalam dan penuh cinta. Airmatanya mengalir._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Kris menangis._

 _Tao juga menangis, genggamannya pada tangan Kris begitu erat. Satu tangannya mendekap leher Kris, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam padanya._

 _DOR!_

 _Suara pistol menggema di ruangan itu. Para penculik kaget dengan apa yang Kris lakukan._

 _Selagi Kris dan Tao masih berciuman, Kris pun meletuskan pistolnya tepat ke arah jantung Tao. Tangan Tao yang menggenggam tangannya pun melemah dan jatuh begitu saja. Kris melepas ciumannya, menatap mata Tao yang terpejam._

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

 _Masih dengan badan Tao yang dia tahan dengan satu tangan, Kris mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah para penculik itu dan menembaki mereka semua. Membabi buta. Kau tidak akan tahan melihat Kris yang seperti itu._

 _Kris benar-benar mengeluarkan sisi monsternya._

 _Aku saja mengakui bahwa aku belum pernah melihat sisi sebengis Kris selain waktu itu. Tao dalam dekapannya, dan Kris menembaki mereka semua, tidak membiarkan mereka kabur. Airmatanya mengalir deras, berpadu dengan bau-bau mesiu di udara._

 _Setelah membantai para penculik, Kris jatuh terduduk di antara mayat-mayat para pencuri, dengan tubuh Tao yang kaku dalam dekapannya. Dia mendekap Tao erat, berteriak histeris. Dia mengusap wajah itu dengan penuh cinta, dan penuh penyesalan._

 _Sosok yang mengenalkan cinta padanya, terbunuh oleh tangannya sendiri_.

Mereka yang mendengar Siwon bercerita pun bertambah. Para _maid_ sudah berkumpul di situ, dengan airmata yang mengalir. Mata Siwon sudah mengalirkan airmata, tapi langsung diseka oleh empunya. Taeyeon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangisi cerita itu.

Namjoon terkesima dengan cerita itu, tidak menyangka bahwa tuannya lebih memilih menyelamatkan sebuah negara daripada orang yang dia cintai. Kris rela mengorbankan Tao, dan Tao rela menjadi pengorbanan Kris. Sungguh, cinta yang luar biasa.

"Kris tidak akan pernah bisa pindah hati dari Tao."ucap Siwon.

"Meskipun dia akan terus sendirian seumur hidup?"tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah sendiri."

Mereka menoleh, mendapati Yongguk yang menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Siwon mengangguk pada Yongguk, mempersilahkan Yongguk menjawab.

"Dia tidak pernah sendiri. Tao selalu ada dalam hatinya, dalam pikirannya. Itulah kenapa, Kris semakin manusiawi, semakin dermawan, semakin baik pada kita semua. Kalian hanya mendengar cerita-cerita dan dongeng, tidak melihatnya langsung. Kris yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dari masa lalunya. Semua karena Tao."ucap Yongguk.

"Apa dia menyesal dengan pilihannya?"tanya Wendy, ikut bertanya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Taeyeon begitu mantap dan jelas.

"Dia tidak menyesal. Dia tidak menyesal mengorbankan Tao. Dia tidak menyesal, karena memang itulah yang Tao inginkan. Tao mengorbankan dirinya demi Korea Selatan. Dia tidak ingin Kris terlibat masalah lagi, dan Tao tahu bahwa dengan pengorbanan itu, mungkin Kris akan berubah dan menjadi orang yang baik."jelas Taeyeon.

"Satu-satunya yang dia sesali adalah kenapa dia membiarkan Tao masuk dalam hidupnya."ucap Sehun, melengkapi penjelasan Taeyeon.

"Kenapa Tao bisa suka dengan Tuan Wu?"tanya Luna.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu alasannya, _dear_. **Hati perempuan itu adalah bentangan samudera yang dalam**. Tao tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia bisa mencintai Kris, kita juga takkan pernah tahu. Tapi, yang jelas, gadis itu mengajarkan Kris bahwa hidup ini terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan membusuk oleh kejahatan dan penindasan."jawab Taeyeon, dengan tangannya yang mengusap pundak Luna di sampingnya ( _read_ , kalimat yang **bold** diadaptasi dari film _**Titanic**_ ).

"Tuan Wu tidak akan pernah bisa pindah hati dari Tao?"tanya Namjoon, diangguki Siwon.

"Kris lebih memilih untuk menembak dirinya sendiri daripada melupakan Tao."

DOR!

Tepat setelah Siwon mengucapkan itu, mereka mendengar suara tembakan dari arah kamar Kris. Mereka semua langsung berlari ke arah kamar Kris.

CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK

"Terkunci dari dalam!"

"Minggir!"

BRAK!

Siwon menendang pintu itu, dan mereka pun merangsek masuk. Apa yang mereka temukan benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kris, berbaring di atas kasurnya, memejamkan matanya damai. Kasur di bawahnya berdarah, dengan jas pada bagian dadanya yang berdarah-darah jua. Satu tangannya menggenggam pistol, dan satunya lagi mendekap sebuah figura bergambar seseorang.

Foto Huang Zitao, tersenyum.

 _._

 _Jika kau berpikir bahwa cinta itu indah, kau salah._

 _Cinta itu tidak indah. Cinta itu kelam. Cinta itu membutakan, sehingga kau melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Cinta itu meracuni seseorang, membuatnya gila dan depresi._

 _Tapi, sesuatu yang kelam dapat bersinar jika diterangi._

 _Mungkin, cinta itu kelam. Tapi, kehadirannya dapat mengubah kekelaman itu menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Menjadi sesuatu yang bermakna, cantik, dan abadi._

 _Kris tahu bahwa dia sudah membunuh Tao, membunuhnya dengan pistol yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk bunuh diri 1 tahun kemudian. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin dia sampaikan lewat kejadian itu. Tersirat._

 _Setidaknya, dia tahu, bahwa Tao pergi karena Tao lah yang memintanya untuk mengizinkannya pergi._

 _Dan Kris mengizinkannya._

 _._

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HUAAA! INI ABSURD BANGET ANJIR! KANGEN KRISTAO ASDFGHJKL  
**

 **Btw, HAW suka banget lagu Eminem yang ini! Kalau kalian baca cerita ini sambil dengerin lagu Eminem yang itu, bener-bener kerasa feelnya! Suer deh!**

 **Sorry yaaa, HAW ngebunuh KrisTao hiks! Tenang, mereka selalu abadi kookkk.. KRISTAO FOREVER!**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE this FF, please?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
